


An Angel with a Shotgun

by Fri3ndlyfir3s



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fri3ndlyfir3s/pseuds/Fri3ndlyfir3s
Summary: There's never been a better time in history to be a loser! So own it!Getting stoned in the Tron's basement? What other way is there to spend a scorching afternoon?





	An Angel with a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikamegu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamegu/gifts).



> This is an AU!!!!
> 
> human-highschool au, the characters have actual names that make more sense in the full story i promise.
> 
> Saul - Starscream
> 
> Myer - Megatron
> 
> Bee - Bumblebee (duh)
> 
> Hydrate and enjoy! 
> 
> Responses are much appreciated!

"It won't hurt you to try, Bee." They'd been sitting in the basement for more then a whole day, to avoid the scorching desert heat the afternoon had left them with, but also mainly to avoid Myer Tron (codename: Megatron), as even the fact of Saul having a friend over could cause a scene then he didn't need Bee to witness.  
'I doubt my dad would like me to come home stoned' Bee signed back.  
Saul wasn't very good at hand language, sure school had taught it but he hadn't payed attention, and now that he picked it back up for his friend he regretted his ignorance.  
"But you won't go home stoned," he signed as he spoke "you'll stay here..." He stopped, Bee raised a knowing eyebrow "ugh fine, not here. We'll stay out late, I'll bring you home after and you'll be sobered up enough that your pa won't even notice." He smiled proudly.  
'Your not going to give this up, are you?'  
"Not a chance."  
Bee caved.

The redhead left the room shortly after, leaving the younger of the two alone in the cool basement living room, it was messy, needed a sweeping and seemed as though the Tron family hadn't excately cleaned up after their last house warming party. Bee thought of tidying up for his friend, perhaps he'd enjoy a tidy living room to relax in (He always seemed so tense), compared to the rest of the house atleast, nothing was very tidy.

Saul returned soon and the two giant cigars he had braught with him immediately made Bee anxious. He.... he wasn't excately a fan of highs, hadn't excately done one purposely before. It was more the people at the base he used to live at who smoked them, Bee and the other children mearily got the second hand smoke from it.

"Have you ever done this before?" Questioned Saul as he rummeched for a lighter.  
'Not excately' replied Bee, who knew his friend wouldn't see as he was back on.  
"It's easy I promise, I'll help- ha!" He pulled out a lighter from a drawer.

Bee tensed as Saul sat next to him and lit the first of the two joints. Took a hit and relaxed back into the couch.  
Then he was offered the joint. And immediately declined.  
"I thought you said 'fine'?"  
'I said fine, yes but I never agreed to smoke it directly.'  
"Second hand smoke is not the full experience!" But he couldn't get Bee to change his mind.

The yellow jacket had begun to relax around the two hour mark, there was a small window but besides that the ventilation for the room was very slim so the smoke had no other choice then to go in.  
They talked for a while, about life, about dad's, about school, about general things... straying from topics they where both uncomfortable with, obviously.  
At a point Saul had fallen silent, his head burried into the couch as if he where playing shy. Saul had never shown himself to be the shy type... this interested the Bumble Bee.  
He giggled 'What?' Bee signed  
"Nothing..." sighed Saul "I'd never realised how pretty you where, is all." He smiled warmly, burrowing his head further.  
Bee's face blushed a deep shade, as he watched his friend gently lull himself into sleep on the opposite side of the couch.

☆

When he woke he found the little Bee had followed soot after him, he snored quietly (Saul never heared anyone snor so gently before, compared to his family atleast.) and had wrapped himself with his jacket. The sun from the window was on the brink of extinction but he wasn't ready to let Bee leave yet, so he let him sleep and pondered what he had said before surcoming to sleep.

When Bee woke, he watched the redhead work to light the last joint, blinking once or twice before completely coming to.  
And suddenly Saul was leaning in gently "hey, I had an idea."  
Bee raised an eyebrow.

He took a deep breath of the cigar and by Bee's surprise blew in his face  
He caughed 'what was that for?!'  
"Trust me on this... just lean back."  
He did as he was told and soon found the slender boy was now sitting on his legs, he felt himself stiffen.

Saul tried again, breathed in the joint and lowered his head to be face to face with Bee. He exhaled  
"Relax and breath in," he instructed, noticing the way Bee's hand was clutching the blanket covering the couch. He grabbed his hand softly and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

Bee suddenly felt very light headed, the smoke engulfed him and he once again obeyed and breathed it in, he tried to relax but the flame of his body only grew stronger.

Another intake, another outtake, this time however, the older boy leaned in closer, a few mere inches, from Bee's lips and as the yellow jacket creaked his soft lips apart to inhale; Saul felt his entire body body shiver.

"Do-do you want to stop?" Saul asked breaking the intensity that had built around them along with the smoke. Bee simply shook his head, his eyes fixated on Saul's lips as he licked his own unknowingly.

Again, this time even closer. Saul watched as Bee lowered his eyelids.

Their lips suddenly crashed together, like two icebergs meeting in the middle of the ocean, crashing and creating gentle sparks of snow that cover the water.  
Saul placed the joint down and gently moved his hands over Bee's soft twitching body, it twitched with intimidation as he followed Saul's hands as they found their way to his cheeks, rubbing their thumbs on his boiling softness.

Bee only leaned in with more intent.

It _was_ going to be a very long night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my best friend!! 
> 
> On another note:  
> I've never done any type of drug in my life, except medication (THATS BEEN PRESCRIPTED TO ME). Please don't smite me, I have no idea how to write people being high.


End file.
